Perfect Enemy
by nemadragon31
Summary: “Sakura. Come back home. We need to talk.” His voice sounded throughout the night. Sakura shivered and she turned around. His eyes were stained with red. Then she took in his clothes. They too were stained with red.


**_Hello readers of !!! Its been a while since I posted anything so here we go! I do not own Naruto and if I did Sakura would have killed Sasuke already. I also do not own the song "Perfect Enemy" by T.A.T.U. _**

**_Please enjoy and review!!!!_**

* * *

Sakura smiled softly as she stared at the gates of Kahona. She remembered it. She remembered the time. She remembered his voice, his touch, everything about him. But today was different.

_**Why should I welcome  
Your domination**_

She used to wish that he would return. She had wanted him back. She used to want to feel his touch.

_**Why should I listen  
To explanations**_

__But now she questions those feelings. She wondered if he had ever loved her. Or if she was just another fling for the "Great Uchiha" to posses. She glanced back at the Uchiha house hold and frowned.

_**I'm not pretending  
To make it simple**_

__It was all a lie. He used her. Everything she wanted she got. Everything except for his love. She had cried herself sick that night. Her eyes were still bloodshot from all her tears.

_**Try to be something  
Experimental  
**_

Her life had gone from good to bad as soon as he had proposed. He never loved her. The tears she shed were all that she could do for her dead child. He had brought her back beaten and cut. He told her that they were attacked, but as soon as she saw pink hair on the hilt of his katana, she knew. As soon as she saw the picture of Ino on his door she questioned him. He had exploded and threw a kunai in her direction. Later that evening she saw him smile at a new picture of her and Ino as she hid behind the door. He took his katana and stab the pictures face.

_**You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
**_

She had to leave. Tsunade didn't believe her, Kakashi believed that she was over-reacting. She went to Ino next. The girl immediately took her in and they devised a plan to get her out of the village.

_**Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
**_

She sat on the bench that she was left on all those years ago. Pain stabbed through her heart as she realized what she was doing. No more ramen with Naruto, no more training with Lee, no more drinking with Tsunade. Nothing.

_**Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
**_

Sakura let her pink hair out of the ponytail as Ino came into view. She gave a small smile as Ino tried to give one back. Sakura grasped the blondes hand and squeezed.

_**I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy  
**_

Ino smiled at her and nodded. They were going to be safe. A noise from behind them grabbed their attention. Figures began to approach them. Sakura snapped out of it first and yanked on Ino's hand.

"_Run!" _she yelled.

_**No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
**_

Their feet ran in sync as their pursuers got closer. Sakura turned and looked behind them. It was all of Rookie Nine except Sasuke. She gave them a small smile and threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. It caused trees to fall in their path.

_**No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
**_

"_Sakura!"_ Naruto yelled and jumped in front of them just as they reached a cliff. Sakura nodded to Ino as they pulled out kunai.

_**No more compassion  
Not sentimental  
**_

"_Come back. Why are you leaving?"_ he asked as he looked down at the kunai.

"_You know why. You don't believe me though. None of you do!" _Sakura snapped and Hinata flinched at the harsh words.

"_Ino? Do you believe what she says? How can he not love her? And how could he kill Ai? His only daughter?" _Shikamaru frowned as his girlfriend glared at him.

"_Go look in the chest at the base of his bed. Go open it and tell me what you find."_ Sakura said not taking her eyes off of Naruto. Shikamaru tapped Tenten, Lee, and Neji's shoulder motioning them to follow him.

_**I am now something  
Experimental  
**_

"_Sakura. Sasuke loves you. Why would he do this?"_ Hinata stated and moved forward, but Ino stood in her way.

"_He has a picture of me Hinata. He burned it."_ Sakura stated and Ino threw a kunai in front of Hinata's feet.

"_Don't come any closer." _Ino glared. _"He's been coming closer to me and offering to walk me home. I believe Sakura. He's never asked that."_

"_He's never loved me. And I'd start looking out for yourself Naruto. You might be next on his list." _Sakura nodded in his direction as she moved forward.

_**You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
**_

"_How can you say that? He was the one to tell us that you and Ino were leaving. He wanted us to bring you home safe and sound." _The boy said and Sakura's eyes widened as Ino gasped. She could feel his chakra coming closer and closer.

Ino whimpered as he appeared.

_**Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
**_

"_Sakura. Come back home. We need to talk." _His voice sounded throughout the night. Sakura shivered and she turned around. His eyes were stained with red. Then she took in his clothes. They too were stained with red.

"_What's wrong sweet heart? Don't you love me?" _He laughed. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at him.

"_Sasuke? What have you done?" _Naruto whispered as he stepped in front of the girls, but was thrown across the forest floor and into a tree with a sickening crack. Hinata moved to attack Sasuke, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her next to Naruto. Ino bolted away from Sakura's side and began to shake.

"_No, no, no, no…" _ she whispered softly. Her please were soon covered by her screams and his laughter.

_**Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
**_

"_Sakura. Sweetie. Come here. We need to talk." _He held out his arms to her. She smiled softly as she walked into his arms.

"_I'm here my love. I'm here." _She cried softly as she hugged him tightly. She felt his arms shift and knew he was going for a kunai. She smiled sickly and placed an explosive pill in her mouth. She pulled back slightly and moved up to kiss him. Her lips met his and she spit the pill down his throat. He pushed her back and glared at her.

"_What did you do you bitch?" _He screeched.

"_What ever happened to 'sweetie'? Do you not love me?"_ She smirked. _"Come here. We need to talk."_

_**I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Thanks once again for reading and hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Peace out ^.~_**


End file.
